THE RETURN OF RODRIGO BORGIA
by Airplane611
Summary: HE RETURNS AND EZIO FIGHTS HIM (LOTS OF LOVE YAY)


This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evil. This hotness's name: Ezio Auditore!"

Shao Jun was in the shower.  
She had just been beaten up badly by some older rubed her firm, perfectly shaped Scones as the water cascaded over her voluptuous frolicking bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water making her pretty skin shiny in the fire-fly lighted nightime air coming from the open window She watched the blood red blood spin down the stretched upwards, making her C-cup Smith and Wesson look even bigger. She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of Claudia Auditore.  
Meanwhile Claudia Auditore was walking by Shao Jun house, in Florence She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire! Suddenly, Ezio Auditore walked in. As Ezio Auditore was undressed by the girls, he examined them carefully "You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!" "Why dont you feel them"  
"Can I feel more?" "Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed his cranny axe.  
"you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us" Claudia Auditore started thrusting Ezio Auditore's soldier back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into her. She quickly got very wet indeed. Her lovebox was as wet as a deep ocean river bed. Ezio Auditore' thrusted his huge equipment into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers kalamazoos softly.  
This went on for 4 hours, before the girls got tired. "thank you" "Dont mention it"

Claudia Auditore turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room. Ezio Auditore' put his cloaths on, but Claudia Auditore and Shao Jun stayed naked. "What did you come here for anyway?" "Oh, yes, i came here to tell you Rodrigo Borgia has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"  
"ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your erotic quest!" "No time for that!, you will have to stay naked."  
"oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys"  
"yes, I love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in rhythm"  
"Wed do anything for you lover boy."  
"ok lets go!" "ok" "ok!" "ok!" And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest. AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '  
"We are almost there. " said Ezio Auditore as they arrived near there journeys end.'  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Airplane611 as he fall down a cliff.  
"Nooooo..."  
"There there, it will be ok"  
"No..This is something...you cannot ease"  
"Why?"  
"You dont have boobs!"  
"oh"  
"Does this help?" said Claudia Auditore. She removed her outer garments, unbuttoned her top, and finally removed her bra. Airplane611 stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better.  
"Don't worry, I feel better."  
What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionally, its to save me time.  
Ok, after they finished with the wine they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!  
"And Ezio Auditore met Rodrigo Borgia and he said "omgosh you look big and scary". Rodrigo Borgia laughed. "I came here to kill you, but now I know I cant. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?"

"No, why should I? Your a Mermaid like me. Look deep into your heart you know it to be true. Ezio Auditore looked deep into his soul, and saw the truth. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along. He left who he wrongly thought were his friends killing them all in a blood bath of his own doing, and joined his true family. And so they lived happly ever after as Mermaids (doing lots of sex) 


End file.
